Being Human: Mitchell and Bianca
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: This story follows the story line of season 1.. Bianca is a new neighbour is just as lost and confused at Mitchell, Annie and George.. She is their best friend, sister and family.. she is their rock.. But what do the vampires want with her? Mitchell/OC


**I do not own anything to do with Being Human..**

The young girl parked her car beside the curb to her new flat. It was a new start where no one would who she was. It was a place where Bianca wouldn't be the freak, she would be just her. A small town like Bristol is just what she needed. Her breath was white from the cold, the boxes slipping from her hands because of the gloves she was wearing.

"No no no no" Bianca begged as the box was slipping from her hands.

"Here, let me help you with that?" a kind voice offered from behind all of the boxes.

Bianca, was glad to to get rid of the boxes and saw the face behind the voice. He had short hair, wore glasses and had a kind face. He instantly made her feel at ease and she smiled.

"So it doesn't seem entirely weird and creepy, my name is George" he offered shaking her hand and with the other one he straightened his glasses.

"Bianca, looks like we're neighbours" she laughed with a big smile and dimpled cheeks.

"Indeed... Mitchell!" he yelled out from the front of his house pulling his jacket up tighter to his face. A grumpy looking young man came out of his front door. "For your information I was just watching a very interesting episode of sharks on HBO"

"I do apologise for my room mate. He isn't the best human being with manners" George scoffed, rolling his eyes"

"Some say I am not human at all. Hi, my name is John Mitchell, but everyone calls me Mitchell"

'Bianca Rossi... Your new neighbour. But you guys really don't have to help me. I can make do"

George gave Mitchell a pointed look and turning his head towards Bianca. Mitchell grunted and took the rest of her boxes off her hands.

"So tell me, how often does this bad boy work?" she asked putting her keys in to the stubborn rusty lock.

Mitchell stood there perplexed as Bianca looked back smirking.

"I like you..." George laughed. "She can stay" adding and smiling at Mitchell.

Bianca turned on the lights of her small flat but to no avail the lights didn't turn on. Her breath was white from the cold. "Oh you got to be kidding me, the real estate said the lights would be on by now"

Mitchell nodded at George.

'We will help you bring your stuff into the house but why don't come over the our place and have a pizza and a few beers"

"We are not going to leave you in a dark house by yourself and lonesome"

And that is where the devoted, stead fast friendship between them all had first begun in that moment. It was the four musketeers that were Mitchell, Annie, George and Bianca. Their motto is all for one and one for all. Bianca would come over every Friday night for their traditional pizza and beer with her new family but when Mitchell and George weren't working it was just her and Annie with a girl night. Bianca smiled to herself, cliché as it sounded, these guys were her family and they made her happy. She rugged up tight before heading out of the house over to them by choosing a nice warm leather jacket that was nice and snug, a sparkly purple scarf that George and Mitchell had bought her from the local hippy market, dark skinny jeans, tanned knee length boots and a bag of goodies for her and Annie's night in. Chocolate, lollies, wine and chips. Without knocking she walked into the house. "Hello my pretties!" she called and waltzing into the lounge and poking her head in to the lounge.

George poked his head around the door from the kitchen. "Oh hello Bianca. Long day at work? We expected you over sooner than now"

"You cant just walk in you know. I could have been naked..." Mitchell teased with raised eye brows, his tongue slightly poking out as Bianca sat on the couch next to him.

Bianca, rolled her eyes, shoved him in the shoulder and Mitchell feigned pain, Bianca shook her head in disgust and peered up at George "Work was as normal and you wouldn't happen to have a blow torch hanging around would you? I kind of want to burn my eyes out right now. The ghastly image of Mitchell with no clothes on and naked is just way too disturbing for me... I actually think I am going to throw up" She pretended to shiver, then not helping but then to smile sarcastically.

Annie came into the lounge with the cup of coffee that Bianca always got whenever she came around to the house. It was a little piece of Annie, her heart and it was a comfort to life.

"Little milk, one sugar. Not too hot. Just the way you like it"

"Thank you Annie..." Bianca took the coffee, blowing it, taking a sip. It was a comfort for the heart, just the smell of it would bring her back to the moments with her brother and father. The times instantly where you would hear the car come down the road, she would run and put the kettle on for him. But now the smell of coffee was creating new memories for her to hold on and to remember.

The door bell rang and Annie ran for the door.

"What time did you finish work?" Mitchell asked as he hopped up from the couch, looking back at her.

"4pm. I started at 5 in the morning with no break. Some godly hour would you believe it" she huffed dramatically dropping her back to the couch feeling sleep take over.

Mitchell came back in with his mouth full of pizza already and Annie following him with a huge smile on her face.

"He saw me!" she squealed jumping almost on the spot.

'He totally saw you" Mitchell mumbled through his mouthful of pizza.

Bianca laughed fondly at Annie as Mitchell handed her a piece of pizza and taking a bite.

"I am surprised you actually eating that being a gym junkie" he mocked.

She scoffed at him "I am not a gym junkie I just like to go running. It clears my head"

"People see me all the time now and not just people like you guys. I was out putting the recycling out and a van drove past and the guy yelled out slag!"

Bianca sighed, her eyes slightly falling tired from her long day at work. Mitchell knew that look, so picked up Sophie's legs and placed them across him. He un zipped her boots and put them on the floor in a heap. She stretched out her legs to get the tightness out. After all wearing black skinny jeans and boots etc weren't the most comfortable attire to wear but it what had to be worn to work. He massaged the cramps away from the arches of her feet, her eyes began to close and felt relaxed.

"So... who wants tea?" Annie asked clapping her hand together.

George laid his head back and sighed annoyingly putting his hands up in the air.

"You are always making tea and mugs of coffee. Every surface is covered in it. When i got to make a cup of tea there are no cups! You cant drink it. You make it and cant drink it!"

"It is my routine, it makes me feel normal"

"But you are a ghost!"

"Dont be so mean!" Bianca muttered kicking George in the chest.

"Are you done with these?" Annie asked picking up the cups of tea and looking after them.

Mitchell ate the last of the pizza and got up off

"You all off then?"

"Yeah... We all are off to work"

"And is his time off the month"

"Tell you what, I don't miss all that. I'd have to sit on the sofa with a hot water bottle and Pride and Prejudice. If anyone said anything, I'd bite their head off!"

Annie realised what she just said. Mitchell was sniggering silently and Bianca hit him in the chest. "We will see you girls later" he laughed.

Bianca shook her hand at the boys and stood back with Annie.

"I do wish this was your home... You can have the spare room? I mean you are here often enough. I would love to have a female in the house really... Way too much testerone" she whispered, a glisten in her eye as she put her arm around her.

"We will see..." she whispered and giving her a friendly kiss to her cheek.

"Dont you keep warm... It is always so cold outside" Annie told her rubbing her arms picking up a sock beanie and placing it on her head. "Dont want you catching a cold"

Bianca smiled at her "Always..." she whispered.

When they walked out of the door the cold hit them. "Bloody hell" Bianca whispered pulling up her leather jacket collar to her neck, her breath white from the cold.

"You come from Italy... And you are here in little ol Bristol" Mitchell joked wrapping his scarf around her neck on top of hers.

She just rolled her eyes at the gesture pushing him away. "You do realise I am just going to go back inside..."

"Dont you roll your eyes. I know what you are like with cold" George teased getting into the car. "You sit, sulk. Have a chemist load full of god knows what drugs, tissues everywhere and you watch every single one of Nicholas Sparks movies. Not too mention the amount of chocolate you eat..."

"Come on, those movies arent so bad" Mitchell teased raising his eye brows and his tongue out cheekily.

George just shook his head as he started the car. "Do not encourage her... You only watched The Notebook because Rachel McAdams was in it and you got free chocolate off the girls"

"Free chocolate and gorgeous women who can complain..."

George stared at Mitchell in disbelief "You chased Bianca around the house to get to the crunchie nuts chocolate bars she had. You broke my lamp Mitchell"

"He is always a guts" Bianca sung.

The night was chilly as the wind whistled and howled all around the outside of the car.

"You do know you could easily get a job at the hospital... We can keep a better eye on you! I know how much monkey business you cause and mischief you get yourself into" George noted from inside of the car.

Both of the boys were protective of her and would pick Bianca up from work when she finished. "All I do is work in a cafe and making coffee. I can handle myself boys" she smiled leaning against the window fame.

"Doesnt mean you have to..." Mitchell told her looking at her and chucking her sock beanie from the inside of the car. "I just know the dark things that are lurking out there. We just don't want anything happening to you"

"Love you both..." Bianca rolled her eyes, tapping the window frame standing on the driver side window. "Bye..." she laughed rolling her eyes and walking away from them.

"You know, you should be pleased for her. She can be seen by other people now, she can step out of the house. That's down to us. Bianca has been getting her to laugh more and be a bit more girly"

George smiled to himself. "Bianca does that to every body though... She makes every one laugh even when she isn't trying... What Bianca has to deal with every day not knowing who or what she is. All of a sudden my demons aren't so bad. But why. Why is Annie here anyway? Other people move in somewhere, they have damp, they have woodlice. Why do _we _get Casper?"

George slipped on his blue scrub uniform and pushing away the creases.

"We've been over this. There must be something unresolved about her death. That's what's keeping her here. Both of the girls need our help. They are both lost"

"It is not fair..." George moaned.

"Exactly. Whatever happened to her, it was unfair. With, Bianca. Not knowing who or what she is unjust"

"No, I mean her being here is unfair. The amount of washing up Annie generates... The amount of coffee Bianca drinks"

Mitchell just rolled his eyes not wanting to get into it more.

"So what you gonna do?" Mitchell asked as they got to the change room.

"I'll work for an hour, then say there's a family emergency and scoot down to the isolation room before the moon comes up"

"Cool. I'll come and let you out in the morning"

Something passes between them and Mitchell give George a reassuring hug knowing the horrors he will be going through. George's mobile sounded from a message and he smiled...

"Bianca..." he motioned with his phone. Always thinking of him.

"Well I best be off..."

Mitchell got out his scrubs but something on the monitor caught his eye. The elevator doors opened by themselves and then close again. Getting dressed he walked down an empty corridor following a scent in the air or the slightest sound to where the stranger would be. He walks to the private ward, past the nurses' station but a door with the blinds down caught his eye. Looking in the room he sees Seth leaning over an induced man. Quickly he got into the room and stared him down.

"Jesus, Mitchell, how are you supposed to find _anywhere _in this place? I followed the signs for Intensive Care, I ended back where I came in!"

Mitchell stood his ground putting his hands into fists.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" he asked.

"Herrick thinks recruitment should be more tactical. People with money and influence. No more tramps or people who fall asleep on the Night Bus. But people with money or influence. Our gatherings are starting to look like the seating area in Argos"

Seth then grins evilly and then peering at Mitchell.

"You had the right idea with Lauren. 'Least she's easy on the eye. But how about that little Italian beauty you have basically living with you. Mmm isn't she a sight to see... An old beauty and soul. There are whispers amongst our group about what Bianca could be if she were one of us... So it would be best idea to keep an eye on her. Wouldn't want her go missing in the dark" Seth teased, his head tilted to one side with a sly smile and then back to the mans neck.

Mitchell stifled a breath, his hands were fists and anger showing on his face.

Seth takes off his jacket and preparing to feed. He pulled down the sheet exposing his neck

"I think he is on the council or something..."

"Leave him alone..." Mitchell threatened stepping towards him.

'What? Do you want to share?" he asked touching the man's neck.

"No...I uh stopped" he nervously answered shifting in his feet and looking down seth.

Yeah we've had this conversation. What blood type is he anyway? A Positive. Hmmm. A bit Jacob's Creek-y for me. He is most definitely not a vintage champagne is he? But there you go "

"Move away from the bed, Seth" he threatened dangerously, staring him down.

"Remember that guy, the student. When was it? 58, 59? Or you and Herrick and the girl in the hotel? What about that couple in the park? You can't _stop_, Mitchell. This is what we _are_." Seth smirking with evil malice. "Come on. Just a taste. A sip."

The temptation and the urge to drink were almost too much to take for him. Mitchell was shuddering and sweating. But he stood strong "I said... Leave him alone"

Seth's snarky smirk fades into a sneer of contempt. "Or _what_? Look at you, when was the last time you fed? You're shaking, you're sweating. You really think you're up to getting

busy with _me_? Do you really think you can protect them all? And her? Her as a vampire? Imagine the possibilities" he teased Mitchell to get him angry.

He pulls the sheet even more down, exposing the patient's neck. Mitchell grips Seth by the arm and tries to yank him back from the bed. Seth swings his arm back, knocking Mitchell's

hand away. Mitchell slams Seth back into the wall. They face each other, nose to nose. Mitchell clearly had more fight in him than Seth suspected.

"I don't care if the coolest kid in school is suddenly your mate, Seth. To me you'll always be that milky little creep. Tell Herrick the hospital is out of bounds. That Bianca is not to be touched or talked to by any of you. Do you understand me? A threat on my family is a threat to me. Bear that in mind..."

He lets Seth go. Seth says nothing. Then shrugs, smiles his yellow smile and heads for the door. He stops.

"A word of warning. One 'friend' to another. It's cold out there without us"

Seth leaves. Mitchell takes a deep breath. And another. He ran his hand nervously through his hair and putting his hand on his mouth.

Mitchell sat with Becca, his face forced and a brittle smile was on his face as the fury inside of him started screaming. Normally he was fine when he had his best friend around him but with Becca, his heart and hunger were pounding. A voice was breaking through the maze.

"Mitchell! Mitchell!" Becca called.

Mitchell blinks and snapped back to reality. He pulls down his smile and the screaming inside fades away.

"I sad are you okay? Your hand is shaking?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I quit, uh, smoking a few weeks ago. I'm still at the twitchy stage. I'm hoping..."

Becca looked down to her cup and back to Mitchell "So are you seeing anyone? That pretty Italian girl that is always around you guys?"

Mitchell is taken aback by her directedness and laughs. Smiling to himself.

"Ok, that was me trying to be all sophisticated and Marie Clare, but it came out really Special

Needs, didn't it. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't be allowed near people. But she seems super nice and like one of the guys... Oh here I am shooting my mouth off again. I am so sorry..."

"Its fine. Its fine" he laughed swirling his coffee and choosing his words wisely.

"But in answer to your question: no I am not seeing any one or Bianca. She..." Mitchell smiled fondly to himself, laughing putting his hand over his mouth and back to his cup of coffee.

"She is my best friend who has helped me through some of my darkest moments. Bianca is just one of those people that you can rely on and listens with no judgment. She has this tendency of making you feel better, at ease and always has a smile on her face. My relationships have always followed a similar pattern. They've been brief, they...haven't ended well. That has to change. I can't keep hurting people. I just want something good and normal. But there are those who say I can't do that" he admitted"

"Who says that? Your friends?" she asked

"No, not my friends"

Mitchell looked up and saw George look around frantically. Mitchell excuses himself and runs over to George.

The isolation room I transform in, it's full of people! We need to get somewhere, I've got about 40 minutes before I change!"

That is all Mitchell needed to hear and they went straight to his car.

Mitchell was driving fast along the country side, making splashes everywhere and abruptly stopping. George quickly hurries out and looks everywhere.

"George wait! It is too dangerous" he tells him going after him.

"What?!" he asked appallingly.

"You haven't had time to find somewhere. You can't just run into some random bit of

countryside. You'll _kill _someone" Mitchell told him walking after him in the dark and dank country side.

'What else can i do?" cried as he ran backwards.

'Come back to the house. We can contain you there!" advised him walking after him.

"I am not doing this in the house" howled disgusting, whining as he ran backwards and to the open forest

For God's sake, George, you can't always keep it _separate_. This is _happening_. This is _part _of you. George!" he call after him in the woods.

Mitchell got out his phone and rang Bianca. "Hey Bianca... Its Mitchell... Call me when you get this message"

He hung up and went to start his car again and again. He waits there for his car to warm up but next thing he knew George is coming running from the woods

"No, you're right, let's go back to the house"

"What?"

"Like you said, it is safer there"

Mitchell is too stunned to move.

"So can we go like now?"

Annie and Bianca had their bowl of pop corn when Mitchell and George came barging into the house. It scared them both as they both got up off the couch.

"Alright, George? What are you doing back? I thought it was your time of the month"

"It is. He's doing it here"

'What?" Bianca asked in shock putting the blanket tighter around her.

"George, what do you need?" Mitchell asked.

George is shifting furniture, clearing a space in the centre of the room.

"Uh, close the curtains so it can't see any windows. And put some music on. Loud"

"Good idea. We'll say there's a party going on"

"Annie!" Bianca called, putting on rock music.

Annie is being propelled along by events and the boy's frenzy. She fumbles with her words as Mitchell runs around pulling the curtains to a close.

"Anything you don't want broken put in your room" Mitchell told the girls.

"What do we do while he's doing his thing?" Annie asked.

"Get the hell out" Mitchell muttered as he chucked Bianca her jacket, beanie and scarf.

Bianca's fingers thumbled a little with her leather jacket zipper but the buttons wouldn't clip in her for her.

"Can I watch?" Annie asked

Everything stops. Mitchell and George stare at Annie.

"Just for a bit. I want to see what happens"

This isn't like when you're a kid, watching your cat have kittens. It's private.

"You've seen me since I _died_. I think the rules about privacy have got a bit muddy"

George looks to Mitchell. This can't be happening.

"Please, George. It's not like you can hurt me"

"Maybe she should. This is what I mean. It's part of you"

George shakes his head. What the hell. Everyone is crazy.

"Keep to the kitchen. Stay out of its line of vision. If it sees you, I don't know what it'll do.

A shudder runs through him.

"It's coming"

Mitchell holding the TV steps outside with Bianca, with a blanket over her shoulders. Music starts thumping dully through the walls. At least the soundproofing is pretty good. Mitchell locks the front door behind them and sits on the doorstep. Now, just audible under the throb of the music, are George's screams. It makes Mitchell wince and shudder. Without a word Bianca puts the blankets around them to keep them warm and pulls him into a hug. Mitchell flinches at the roar from inside and she takes his hand, resting her head on his shoulder and together they settle for the night. He turns his head and Annie is sitting on the step next to Bianca. She looks distressed and pale. Even more than usual.

"He's gone"

Mitchell says nothing. He settles back against the door, getting comfy for the long night ahead of them. Annie sits, hunched and shaken. Through the walls, the dull pulse of the music and, if you listen really hard, the roars and howls of a monster.

'It will be all okay' Bianca sighs looking back into the house over Mitchell's shoulder.

George roared from the inside of the house. Instinctively he put his arm around her and pulled her in to him away from the cold, wincing and closing his eyes trying to shut out the horror that was inside. He pulled her scarf around her neck to keep the chill off and the over sized beanie down over her ears.

"I have been thinking... You should move in with us. We have that spare room. It would actually make me feel better at night..."

'Because of all the monsters that are out there?" she asked peering up at him.

"Yeah..." looking down to her and squeezing her tight.

"Okay... I will move in tomorrow"

The sun rises and shines brightly into Mitchell eyes. He groans looking down to see Bianca asleep in his lap, he shakes her slightly to wake her up. First Mitchell peers in the door in front of the girls. Imagine the biggest party in the world but what they saw inside was much more worse than that. The furniture was demolished, the wall paper was torn and falling off the wall.

Later, George, now dressed walks down the stiars and stands there in shock. Everything was gone. Annie was sweeing the floor, Bianca was picking up the last of the broken furniture and Mitchell was tying up a bag.

"My god... What did I do?" he asked feeling bad.

"We've salvaged what we can. But there's about 10 bin bags of crap and wreckage stashed in my bedroom. I'm sensing a trip to Ikea. And you know my feelings about that"

Bianca shook her head and pointed at Mitchell "We are going to Ikea John Mitchell since I am moving in...I am not going to be sleeping on the floor"

"You can sleep in my bed?" Mitchell teased poking his tongue out at her.

"Eww..." she gasped and chucking a piece of cardboard at him.

"You finally moving in then" George answered. "but why don't you three head off and I clean this up"

Mitchell and Annie exchange glances. Mitchell rolls his eyes. Annie tries not to literally squeal with excitement. Bianca ighed, feeling worried and biting her lip.

Annie was jumping up and down with excitement "Owen rang!"

George was standing their confused "Owen who?"

"Your landlord! My fiancée ex- fiancee. He's coming over" Annie giggled jumping up and down.

Mitchell looks down at his watch and back at Mitchell. "In about... Now."

George was taken aback and looked around in a panic. "He's coming _here_? Why?"

"He's over from Saudi for a few months and wants to meet us" Mitchell told him.

"You're the longest staying tenants he's ever had. Plus he can meet Bianca. The others all found the place strangely unwelcoming. And Bianca can be put on the lease and we can all be honkey dorey"

"You're like one of the villains in Scooby Doo, scaring people away from the deserted funfair"

"I'd have got away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids.

George gestures around at the conspicuously empty room.

"Why didn't you put him off?!" he shrieking and stressing out.

"I tried. But _she _kicked me in the shin. The _shin_, George"

Bianca smiled big and laughed as she tired up the last of the rubbish bags and outing it in the corner. Her hair fell down her face and she tucked it behind her ears.

"You really should have seen it George. A big bad vampire howled in pain. It was bloody hilarious"

"I haven't seen him for 2 years" she pointed out

"Sorry, can we focus? You don't mean you're going to be here when he arrives?"

"Of course! I mean, I'll hide obviously, he won't see me"

Annie hands Mitchell a little note pad and Bianca peers around his shoulder, reading the list.

"Now then. I've written a list of questions for you to ask him"

"Are you screwing Janey Harris?"

"Always fancied Owen. When I died, believe me if she'd known she would have been here before the ambulance crew" Annie told them rolling her eyes about.

"Has my sister had a baby?" Mitchell smiled looking down to Bianca and she gushed. "Oh Annie..." she whispered. "You are missing out on so much".

"They've been trying for ages. I blame her husband. He's called Robin and works for the Post

Office"

"Oh my God, has everyone taken Stupid Pills? This is Annie's _ex_ we're talking about. Annie's ex who _buried _her. She can't _be_ here, she can't be within _ten_ _miles _of here"

"I can't have him in the house and not _see _him. Christ's sake, we *

were _engaged__"_

"Can you _imagine _what will happen if _he _sees _you_? effect it'll have on him, the danger it'll put us _all _in"

Annie faces George. Arms folded.

"This isn't about our _safety_. This is about you. You lost _your_ lover, so can't bear the thought

of me seeing _mine. _When was the last time you saw yours Bianca"

She just shrugs and feeling a little uncomfortable "He left me..."

"He left you?" Mitchell taken aback by the statement.

George just shakes his head, splutters and angry. "That's... that's totally... Wait.. He left you?"

Mitchell took a hold of the situation. "Ok, look, as long as she stays upstairs, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I'll remind you of that as the crowds gather outside with torches and pitchforks. No, I'm

sorry, but we have to protect the household" he whined.

"This isn't a good time to take the moral highground, George. You just _smashed up _the household"

George fidgets and mutters "It wasn't me..."

The doorbell rings and they all look at each other.

"Well. That's that settled. Annie"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Remember: Janey Harris"

Annie gives Bianca a quick hug, a squeal and ran up stairs.

"Crazy... You are _all _crazy..."

Annie clomps upstairs. Mitchell looks to George and Bianca.

"Ready? George shrugs and Bianca forces a small smile.

Mitchell reaches for the door but George stops him.

"Oo! Ask him about the clanky tap. No, I will. In fact, leave all the talking to me or Bianca because she is a girl"

Taken a back she scoffs and whispers "Thank George..."

"Remember, we're just two guys and a girl renting a house, the most natural thing in the world. We just have to be totally and completely normal"

"A vampire, a were wolf, a anomaly and a ghost..." she pointed out looking at them both

"Yeah, good luck with that..."

Mitchell opens the door.

Voices from downstairs as Mitchell lets Owen in. Annie creeps as close as she can to the top of the stairs without actually tumbling down them.

"- and this is George and Bianca"

"Hi, how are you?"

"Yes"

To difuse the situation Bianca stepped forward and shook Owen's hand. "I am good. It is a pleasure to meet you"

Looking around, Owen noticed the bare rooms "Where's all the furniture?

"Um. We decided we wanted a more, uh, minimalist lifestyle. It's so easy to get seduced by all the clutter and debris of 21st century living. To think having this _sofa _or that, uh, _chair _will bring you happiness when, really, shouldn't we be striving for something more spiritual? More...zen?"

Oh. I thought maybe you were going to redecorate and didn't want to get the furniture all

painty. Or that maybe Bianca could have been moving in some of her stuff"

"Yes, that would have made more sense"

A sound from upstairs. George, Mitchell and Bianca stare at each other, eyes wide.

"George, why don't you go and see what that was" George is standing there a little in shock but Bianca gave George a little nudge and scurries upstairs.

"Can I get you a drink, Owen? Tea, coffee, there's a couple of beers in the fridge"

"Actually I wouldn't mind a beer. I think I'm still on Saudi time"

"I will go and get them" Bianca turns and goes to the kitchen.

There was silence in the room "Big step moving in with your girl friend?'

Mitchell balks and then laugh "Nah, she isn't my girlfriend. Just a friend"

Owen puts up his hands "Sorry... It just it looked like you had eyes for her"

"Every one does nate" he jokes just as Bianca comes back in the rooms handling the three beers.

"Nice handling..." Owen noted.

"I'm Italian..." she informed him handing both Mitchell and Owen their beers.

"Most of the time the tap if fine. You just let it run and eventually the water comes through. But it's kind of driving George nuts"

"No worries. I'll take a I said, it's such a relief having you guys here. Even better having another tenant added to the lease.

Mitchell and Owen look around. There's nowhere to sit but a couple of upturned boxes. Owen sits down in the couch, Mitchell on the crate and Bianca sat down on a cushion on the floor.

"It didn't work out with the last lot of people - oh cheers. I think they heard about what

happened and let their imaginations run away with them. You... know? About my fiancée"

"A little. Just what the estate agent said"

"I've hardly been back since. You an imagine, it's still kind of weird being here"

Mitchell lowers his voice, aware of Annie upstairs.

"What happened exactly? If you don't mind me asking?"

"We'd literally just moved in, we were still living out of boxes. It was dark, I hadn't sorted out the wiring yet. She was at the top of the stairs and... They said she must have fallen

awkwardly.

"What was she like?" Bianca asked, sipping her beer.

Owen is a little taken aback by the question. But something about Bianca, her calm assurance, makes Owen open up.

"Annie? She was... extraordinary. She was kind. And funny. Cleverer than she thought she was..." thinking back with a sad smile on his face. "And she was mine".

"I believe people can leave an echo, in a place where they were. I know the tennants before us said they could detect something. Maybe that's what it was"

"They said it was creepy"

Bianca smiled fondly looking down to her hands and to Owen. "It isn't creepy... It is happy and we like it. You don't have to worry" she assured.

George comes downstairs.

"What was it?"

"Oh a... pigeon"

"A pigeon?

"Must have left a window open"

"Have you got rid of it?"

"I killed it"

"You killed it?"

"With a shoe"

Mitchell is positioned behind Owen. He throws his arms up in surrender - _Ok, that's it, I give up_.

"You know what? I should... I should be going"

"It was lovely to meet you. Like I said, it's great, we're really happy here"

Annie peeps around the corner, down the stairs. She can just about see Owen's feet and legs.

"Thanks for the drink. Any problems, you've got my number"

"Cool. Lovely to meet you"

Mitchell closes the door and turns to George.

"How'd you do that, stay so calm?"

"Ok, shut up"

"You're a spy, aren't you. I mean you've clearly had _training_. Because the way you held it together there, it was _chilling_"

Annie has walked down from upstairs. Mitchell and George watch her nervously, as if she might shatter into a thousand pieces at any moment.

"He loved you very much, Annie. The way he talked about you... You made him very happy:

"Did you ask about the tap?"

Mitchell turns imploringly to George - _PLEASE stop talking_.

"Is this his?"

"What?"

"This bottle. Was it his?"

"Yeah"

Annie picks up Owen's beer bottle. Touches the rim to her lips. Her lips to his.

The entrance to the hospital. Dribs and drabs of people going in and out of the hospital. Late

visitors and the night shift arriving.

The first thing Mitchell sees when he enters the canteen isthe crowd of nurses, doctors and porters, gathered around a table, laughing and clapping. He frowns, what's going on?

He draws nearer and his face drops. There at heart of the crowd is Herrick. One of the vampire officers from the World War 1 battlefield. But this time, we see that Herrick is a policeman. He's performing some coin tricks. The crowd lap it up.

"Now watch. You're not watching"

Herrick holds a coin between his thumb and forefinger. Aflutter of hands. The coin is gone. Some 'Ooohs' from the crowd. Herrick sweeps his hand across the table, and a shower of coins clatter and bounce from his palm. Squeals and applause from the crowd. Herrick watches as some of them scrabble around the table and chairs for the coins, his expression a mixture of curiosity and detachment. He looks up and spots Mitchell watching from the sidelines.

"Ah, sorry, guys. There's my friend"

Cries of 'No!' 'Don't go!' Herrick laughs. "Will you stop? Another time, I promise"

Herrick and Mitchell watch the crowd disperse, chattering happily about the little show.

"You didn't get my message? This isn't your fucking larder, Herrick"

"A social call, nothing more. We're worried about you"

"We're meant to keep a low profile. Coming here, attacking people in their sleep, that's not how we work"

"Attacking people in their sleep? Who's attacking people in their sleep?

"Seth said"

"Seth said". Listen. There's something you need to know about Seth.

Herrick puts his hand on Mitchell's shoulder, steeling himself as if about to break terrible news.

"He's an idiot" Herrick laughs, pats his shoulder - come on - and strolls over to the counter. Mitchell follows.

But it makes you think, doesn't it. These rules about what we can and cannot do. For instance, here's a thought: suppose the world _knew _of our existence. _Suppose _they had a _choice_... Behind the counter is a young girl, maybe 19.

"You do Hot Chocolate?"

The girl nods. Herrick turns to Mitchell "you want anything?" Mitchell shakes his head.

"One Hot Chocolate" he asked.

The girl starts to make his hot chocolate.

"What time did you start?"

"Uh, 2?"

"Oo, long shift. Who do you get in here mostly, this time of night?"

"Staff mainly. Though we get parents too, of the kids in the children's ward. You can tell

them a mile off. They take it in turns and they come in and they order coffee but they don't drink it"

"Well. I'm sure they appreciate what you do'

He hands her the money. She shyly waves it away.

"Actually. It's fine"

"Well you're very kind. Take it easy"

He and Mitchell walk away, towards the doors. Mitchell

"What was that? More tricks?"

"No. Manners"

Herrick and Mitchell emerge into a corridor

"So we declare ourselves. And what then? Start a mass conversion?"

"Whoa, whoa, one step at a time... Buuuuut, that's _exactly _the kind of left-field thinking we need right now"

"And those that refuse?"

"As I recall _you _welcomed me with open arms" Herrick pointed out but made a face as he drunk his hot chocolate. "This is horrible. Taste it"

"To save the lives of my men"

"Yeah, how _noble _of you to take on the _curse _of immortality so your friends could wither and decay in hospitals and old people's homes"

Herrick laughs, gives Mitchell's arm a good-natured slap. "I'm kidding. I'm teasing you"

Herrick strolls through to the reception area. Mitchell skulking uncomfortably by his side.

"But I'm willing to bet, you offer people eternal life, not just for them but their lovers and

children, and the queues would stretch a thousand miles"

He leans in closer, his voice is barely a whisper.

"Let's go up to the children's ward. Those parents she was taking about, you think a single one of them would turn us away?

Herrick smiled evilly. He knew how to push Mitchell's buttons. "You've thought about it, haven't you"

Mitchell recoils. But not from disgust. Herrick's eyes are blazing with urgency.

"They had their chance. We left them to tend this paradise, this _Eden_, and look what they did.

"You know what I don't understand. This interest in me and Bianca..."

"Bianca... Well as you know she just seems different. You cant tell me you couldn't sense it either. Just seems no one knows what she is... Look. If things _were _to change, having you by my side, like it was, back in the day, it would... People admire you! _I _admire you. Despite your eccentricities."

"My eccentricities?"

"Yeah. I mean..." picking at Mitchell's uniform "We all have to play a part. But

you... It's like you _like _it. Plus now everyone says you're On The Wagon"

Mitchell scoffed, smirking "I wouldn't expect you to understand"

"Good. I don't. It's mental. You're a shark: be a shark. Besides, I'm sure you've got some

fall-backs in place..."

"Fall-backs?"

"Someone you've been grooming. So when eventually you _do _fall off the wagon, you won't have far to drop... Say about a girl, olive toned skinned, green eyes, long thick dark hair and looks to die for..." he teased.

A crackle of static and voices over his radio.

"I gotta go. Everything's about to change, and nothing can stop it. This is nature, it's tectonic plates shifting. And the only thing, _the only thing _you and me get to choose, is what side we're on when it happens.

Mitchell says nothing.

"Something to ponder"

Herrick smiles and his eyes scorch black - just for a second. He turns and strolls away. Mitchell doesn't move.

The next morning. George is sorting through a linen cupboard, piling stuff into Mitchell's arms.

"Listen, I'm going to that thing later. The memorial thing, for Lauren. You want to come?"

"Um, I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be nice. Well, not nice' so much as... 'horrible'. I thought you were friends. Bianca is coming in on her day off and going to it with me. I thought you and Lauren were friends?"

"Not really. A bit. Towards the end"

"George?"

It makes him jump. He spins around. But it's Becca.

"Hiya. Little jumpy, aren't you?"

"Yeah... sorry... Hi"

"I need three pillow-cases" Becca asked Mitchell. "Mrs Nixon just vommed her

Fisherman's Pie"

"Thank you for sharing" said with a disgusted look on his face.

George hands the pillow cases to Becca.

"You've changed your shampoo. It's minty. Normally you're vanillary"

"How did you know that?!"

"I've just got a good sense of smell"

"You like it?"

"Yes, you smell like a Polo"

They laugh.

"Have you got a hole?

And the laughter dies. George winces. Mitchell stuffs a pillow case in his mouth. Becca just blinks, disconcerted.

"I'll, uh, see you later, yeah?"

Becca walks on. Mitchell turns to George.

"Shit, are you interested in her?"

"No. I don't know. Why, are you?"

"Me? God, no. I mean, she's nice, but if you're interested in her, I'll - because it's not like you

get interested in people _everyday_. I don't want to discourageit"

George nodded to himself with a smirk on his face "Nah you aren't interested in Becca..."

Mitchell dropped his shoulders, looking at George with a sarcastic look. "It isn't going to happen between us and you know it"

"Yeah... I do know it don't I... Because you are interested in someone else but you are too scared to make a move on that said person..." he teased with a whistle and looking over his glasses to Mitchell with a smirk.

Mitchell sarcastically laughed at him chucking a pillow case. "You are a smart ass aren't ya"

"Becca wouldn't be interested in me" George admitted.

"I'll ask. You want me to ask?" Mitchell asked

"_No_! Christ, this is so... _playground_"

"Well, welcome to being a bloke. Believe me, none of us emerge from this exactly covered in

Glory"

"Why are you so anxious to pair her off with me?"

"I want you to be happy! I'm not trying to _pair you off_, that's...that's daft. Let me talk to her. I'm not like you, I can actually _talk _to a woman without weeping or setting fire to myself"

"I don't know. Let me think about it"

George starts to walk away. Mitchell looks down. His hand is shaking. He stuffs it in his pocket.

A little square in the hospital grounds. A smattering of nurses and doctors. A hole has been dug, a tree was being planted. A caretaker is shovelling in the last of the earth. A middle aged couple that must be Lauren's parents watch the proceedings, still in wide-eyed shock. George hunches up against the wind when Bianca walks up to him wearing the warmest black jacket she could find, skinny jeans that were tucked into her tanned boots and of course her over sized beanie.

"Thanks for coming?" he said giving her a kiss to the cheek and putting her arm around her shoulder rubbing her shoulders.

Bianca looked around "Not a problem. Where is Mitchell?"

"He didn't want to come..."

"Well you have me..."

"Always don't I" Gorge muttered pulling her into a side hug

Bianca was in the hospital toilets washing her hands, rubbing her eye warily as the day was taking a toll on her, looking down she saw her hands shaking; A hand touches her shoulder.

"Boo" the voice teased.

Bianca almost jumps out of her skin. But the bigger shock is when she spins around and sees who it is.

"_Lauren_...?" she muttered in shock.

"Surprise"

She looks amazing. Her eyes glow a brilliant, dazzlinggreen. Her hair is as red as fire. She seems to swirl up out of nowhere, out of shadows. She's grinning darkly. Hungrily. She looks beautiful. Ferocious.

"Enjoy my memorial service? Shame Mitchell didn't make it. Maybe he will go to yours... Seems he has taken a fancy to you. I am actually surprised he isn't with you now. He follows you around like a bad smell"

Sophie tries to scramble back away from her but Lauren grabbed her tight on her arm, squeezing it so until the pain shot up to her shoulder. But she doesn't cry out. Lauren looms over him, moving closer... closer...

"Your face. This must be confusing. Let me explain: Before I died I had this one odd last

thought. And now I'm going to make it yours. You know all the things you were scared of as a kid? All the monsters under the bed?"

She is barely an inch away from him now, her eyes burning black, her voice a hiss in his ear.

"_They're all real_" she whispers.

She stops. Regards Bianca for a moment. Straightens up.

"Ok, I'm kind of new to this, but aren't you supposed to weep or scream or wee yourself? I've never loomed up on someone before and I was really looking forward to it"

"Mitchell did this to you?"

The grin has gone now. She stares at Bianca with cold fury.

"You _know_? You know what he _is_?"

And then something else - a realisation. "Wait a sec. C'mere"

She tugs Bianca close to her again, studies him.

"Oh my God. What are you?"

She pushes standing back in shock. She backs away. And she's gone. Taking a moment Bianca, took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to George who was waiting for her. He saw her hand, black, blue hanging limply by her side. "What happened?"

"I just met Lauren..." she stated with wide eyes and hard breathing

"Right..."

He put his arm around her should careful not to hurt her injured hand.

Mitchell is mopping a floor. George stomps towards him.

"Do me a favour. There's some bacon in the fridge at home, it goes off at midnight, could you –"

George punches him in the face. Mitchell staggers back, more from shock than the blow itself.

"George!" Bianca called running to them. "No!"

"Guess who Bianca just saw..." he seethed shaking his hand in pain.

Mitchell rubs his jaw.

"Yoko Ono"

George hits him again.

"I _manage _my condition. I hide in a shitty bloody cellar or the middle of a forest. But _you_? You buy a bottle of wine and a packet of _condoms_! Bianca goes day in day out not knowing what she is. What is the _point _of us trying to build some kind of normality when you're attacking our _friends _and turning them into _monsters_? Bianca was fronted by your stupidity just now and could have been killed because of it. For Christ's sake, _we knew her_. You let us go to her bloody _memorial_!"

"Gorge! Please!" Bianca pleaded from behind them. "Stop..."

"How the hell do you think I've survived for the last 100 years? There's no escape from it. I'm not like you, I don't have days off. _This is what I am"_

George got real close to Mitchell "Niether does Bianca..." Both of the men looking at her.

Bianca didn't know what to do looking between the two as the tears fell down her face. Mitchell look down to her hand, seeing the shades of blue and purple forming on her hand. He went forward to her but George shook his head, standing in his way, stopping him from getting to her.

"Then why are we even _trying_? Today we could have very easily lost Bianca the same way. How do you feel about that? Anything? We could have lost someone who is family to us and not some random girl you slept with"

"Come on... That isn't fair" he muttered looking over George's shoulder to Bianca.

They stare at each other. There's nothing more to say. George turns and walks away taking Bianca with him. Bianca looks back over her shoulder at Mitchell and he gives her a pleading look. "Sorry" he mouths with haunted look on his face.

Becca approaches from the other direction.

"Hey. Oh shit, sorry, can I walk there? Did you just mop that?

"It's fine"

"So do you want to go out for a drink with me?"

Mitchell turns to her " what?" Taken a back for a moment.

"Yep, I've made a decision, no more procrastination. I've been meaning to do it for ages, but kept putting it off. That sounded so much funnier in the Ladies."

Mitchell looks at her for a long time. "What the hell"

Bianca just had her hand being strapped by the nurse and was coming out of the room when George came running up to her.

"Mitchell has gone out with Becca..."

Without a word Bianca goes with George and together they split up to search through the bars to find him.

Mitchell and Becca are in a bar. They are already several drinks down. Becca looks beautiful. She's clearly gone to a lot of effort for this. They're laughing.

"I'm serious. If there's another man there, I can't pee"

"That's ridiculous!"

"And at my age. Now you: something embarrassing"

"Uhhhh. Ok. It wasn't until 6 months ago I stopped ringing my ex every time I got drunk"

(cringes) Oh God, I shouldn't have told you that.

"No it's sweet. It's tenacious"

"Yeah ''sweet'. Me, usually with sick in my hair, going '_Gaviiiiiin_'.

Mitchell laughs. Drinks. That tremor in his hand again.

"Oh I meant to ask. How's the nots moking going?

"Not great. But I'm thinking, once a smoker always a smoker. What's the point of fighting it?

"So... so would you like to come back to mine? My flat-mate's out. We'd have the place to ourselves. Mitchell swallows the last of his drink. Everything has been set in motion, and now it will just carry him along. He takes the breath that will say 'yes'. But Becca is looking over his shoulder.

"Is that a friend of yours?"

Mitchell turns. His face falls. Pushing through the crowded bar, making a b-line for them... is Lauren.

"Well lookee here. Mind if I join you? She plonks herself down into another chair. "Aren't you going to introduce us?

"You can't... you can't be here..."

"Aw, look at his little face I should explain. Me and Mitchell dated. Just once really. Well it was kind of a date. So where are we up to? With me he did this whole thing about the ancient

machinery of the world.

"Please don't do this" Mitchell pleaded.

"At least he's brought you out. We had to make do with supermarket wine and a packet of Doritos at my place"

"... I've _seen _you somewhere ..." Becca wandered.

"Well I had my photo in the paper recently"

"Yeah... I've seen a _photo_..."

Mitchell is on his feet and angry. "Get up"

"But I want to see her face when she works it out"

"GET UP" Mitchell seethed pushing away a chair.

A few heads turn. Lauren shrugs, stands. Mitchell grabs her arm and marches her towards the door. Lauren calls back over her shoulder to Becca.

"You seem nice. Maybe afterwards we can be friends... hang out"

And they're gone. Becca is left, completely bewildered.

Mitchell drags Lauren outside. She snatches her arm away from him. Takes out a pack of cigarettes, lights one.

"So I saw your little pretty friend for the first time. I was actually going to feed from her, can you imagine? Oh she smelt amazing. It is so hard to describe. How do you do it? Being around her constantly?" teasing him as she took another breath of her smoke.

"What do you want? Did Herrick send you?"

"Yeah but this isn't just about him"

"Then what do you want?"

"_YOU LEFT ME_. You brought me into this and then _YOU LEFT ME_. I woke up and I was surrounded by these strangers, and they... It should have been _you _there! And ever since, they've just passed me round, I'm like this _orphan_!"

That hit home. Mitchell nods, ashamed. "I'm sorry..."

Suddenly Mitchell grabs her arm. "Come away with me. There are places we can go, where we can be safe from them"

"They're not some dopey abusive boyfriend. You think _anywhere's_ safe from them?

"They stay away from the smaller towns, anywhere that's exposed"

"Wait - oh my God - you think I want _saving_?"

"We can save each other, this is what I'm - _we save each other_"

Lauren tips her head back and laughs.

"Don't you get it? _I want to kill_! I want to feel their blood run down my chin! I want to see their _faces _when they realize! I want to kill my _lovers_, my _parents_, I want them to _know_! Herrick's talking about _offering _it first. Christ, just _take _it! _Take _their world! _Tear their children to shreds_! Drink until I am drowning in blood"

Mitchell stares at Lauren, as if seeing her for the first time and it makes sense to him. Shaking his head and not believeing what he once saw in her. "Thank you"

Confused, lauren called after him "What for?"

He turns, walks away.

"You can't _do _this, Mitchell, you can't choose them over us. You'll lose _everything_. You will lose her Whatever it takes, we will _Drag You Back_! Even if it means killing..."

But he's gone.

Mitchell returns to the bar.

"You alright? What was that about?"

"Listen. I'm... I'm gonna go home. This is about me, not you"

"It's the first time I've heard that _before _a shag. That must be a record, even for me"

"I'm sorry. Let me walk you to the taxi rank"

"There's no need"

"Please. I want to make sure you're safe"

"Whatever. I just need a pee"

She trails off dejectedly to the toilets. Mitchell slumps back into his chair. He takes a breath. He looked over the precipice... and stepped back.

Bianca is hurrying towards the bar where Mitchell and Becca are. She was breathing hard in and out, her heart pounding as she put her hands on her hips, wiping her hand over her face and looking around the streets. He chest was tight and her heart pudding hard in her chest. Her breath white from the cold. Bianca passes the mouth to the alley next to it but notices a figure in the shadows standing alone in the shadows. The figure has her back to Bianca, barely discernible in the darkness. But something about it, the way she's standing, makes Bianca skid to a halt. She takes a few tentative steps into the alley. Slowly the figure turns and looks at her. It's Lauren.

"Well hello the pretty little one. We meet again"

In the bar, Becca still hasn't come back. Mitchell is uneasy. He gets up and goes looking for her.

She starts moving towards Bianca, out of the darkness. Her hand flashes out and she has Bianca pinned by the throat against the wall, her feet kicking in the air. She leans in, almost nose to nose. All cruel smiles.

"Bad girl" she whispers.

She drops her to the ground and stalks off. Bianca is flat on her back, winded. She turns her head and comes face to face with... Becca. She looks at Bianca, her eyes wide with shock and terror. Her hands are clamped to her throat. And the blood floods and pumps through her fingers. Bianca groans and gets up to go to her.

Mitchell is standing by the door of the ladies toilets. A woman steps out. "No, she's not in there"

Suddenly a scream from outside. Mitchell is standing by the fire exit. He swings the door open, out onto the alleyway. Bianca is cradling Becca in her arms and trying to sooth her pain. Looking up she sees Mitchell her face calm but he saw all the fear in her eyes. There was blood all over her...

"Oh Jesus Christ..." Mitchell mutters.

. George comes out behind Mitchell skidding to a holt.

"Call an ambulance! He tells him.

Mitchell scrambles down onto the ground next to Becca and Bianca. Bianca has her hand

clamped over the cut in Becca's throat, but the blood is still coursing through her fingers. Becca blinks up at Mitchell, bewildered, terrified; choking on her own blood.

"Becca, it's Ok, it's Ok, it's Mitchell. Come on, baby, that's it, stay looking at me." Soothing her as he whipped off his jacket and putting it on the cut.

Lauren creeps slowly out of the shadows with a smug look on her face. She crossed her arms, swaggered arrogantly and laughed at them "Now isn't this a touching scene... Not a turn on for you Mitchell? Isn't an ideal situation for you?"

"_What did you do to her_?!" Mitchell appealed.

"Easy, tiger. What's the problem? You just need to let her drink from you"

"Becca, Becca, look at me" Mitchell pleaded taking her face in his hands.

Becca's eyes are rolling in her head. But they find Lauren, and she makes a sound; a childish, frightened sound.

"It's Ok, honey, he'll save you. He'll make this all go away" Lauren taunted moving closer to Becca instilling her with fear. With what little strength Becca has left, she tries to claw back away from Lauren, terrified of her.

"He just needed to be shown, you see, that this whole thing is ridiculous"

"Mitchell? _Can _you save her?" Bianca whispered.

"I can't... I can't..." Mitchell sobbed biting his lip and tears falling down his face.

"She's losing consciousness..."

"Yeah, you should get a move on. She's about two pints away from being an organ donor"

"Mitchell, DO something"

Mitchell is begins the cry and shakes his head. "Not another one... I can't..."

Even Lauren is a little surprised. She looks at Becca, lifeless and bloody. At Bianca, sick and shocked. And at Mitchell, weeping and cradling Becca with Bianca in their arms.

"You did this" Lauren steps away, melting back into the shadows. "You made me this, Mitchell. This is all your fault."And she's gone. In the distance, the wail of sirens approach.

People have spilled out from the bar now, crowded around the fire exit, watching in shock. George looks on, as Mitchell and Bianca holds the dying Becca.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

A blood soaked Bianca sits on chairs in the corridor as the reality of it all dawned on her. Further along, Mitchell - also covered in blood and dirt from the alley - is with a group of police, uniformed and plain clothed. A doctor arrives. Shakes his head. The Police talk among themselves, talk to Mitchell. After a moment Mitchell breaks off from the group and walks towards George. George stands, steeling himself for the inevitable.

"Is this how it ends then? They connect her to you, you to Lauren. Everything gets blown

open. We lose it all"

"No. They have ways of doing this" Mitchell absentmindedly told him while looking at Bianca. "Come on" he told George.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been around for thousands of years. You think it's the first time something like this

has happened?"

He looks back down the corridor at the group of Policemen. One of them is watching Mitchell and George. It's Herrick. And by his side, Seth.

"We have branches everywhere"

Mitchell, George wander and Bianca walk out through a conspicuously quiet reception.

"Wait here. I'll see if I can find a cab" Gorge tell him patting him on the shoulder and giving Bianca a quick hug. "Be back soon" he whispered, rubbing her back.

Mitchell just stands where George has left him, still dazed and shaken from the night events. Bianca was just a few a steps in front of Mitchell, turn, shaken from the day. She sniffs and puts her arms around herself. The smell of the blood filling her nose, frowning a little. He look as at her and without words he goes to her feeling all the guilt of the world on his shoulders. Puts his arm around Bianca's shoulder, pulls her into a side hug and she leans into his chest. Closing her eyes and finally feeling safe.

"Hey, Mitchell"

Mitchell looks up to behind him. Herrick has followed them out, Seth trailing in his wake. Mitchell puts Bianca behind him.

"So we finally meet, Bianca. I can see why my Mitchell has taken a liking to you. The tales of your beauty do not give you justice. Seeing you in the flesh is ever so much more... Satisfying"

"You don't scare me..." she told him forcefully, staring him down.

Herrick intrigued by the young girl, he flashed his eyes black and bared his teeth. Mitchell tensed up, his eyes flashing black. "Oh I know you aren't scared of me and you have a reason don't you? It's all about to start. We're drawing up lists. It's time to make up your mind Mitchell. Which side do you choose?"

Mitchell thinks for a moment. The next thing he says will determine the rest of his life.

"I choose them"

Herrick's expression remains utterly inscrutable. But his eyes scorch black as he regards Mitchell. "Pity..."

He steps back, moving away into the shadows. "Be seeing you" Seth teased them both with a sly grin.

"And your little dog and that pretty little pet of yours. Keep her close" He too turns, strolls back into the darkness.

"Let's go home Mitchell... Please" Bianca pleaded.

She pulled off her jacket, her body shivering from the shock of the night. Looking, down to her hands and seeing the blood go brown. Turning on the shower she stepped in fully clothed hoping to wash away all the blood, sitting down, the water falling down and creating swirls of red wash all around her.

Mitchell waited downstairs, numb just sitting there. thinking of her gave him some form of hope and a ray of light in the darkness that surrounded him. Bianca was taking too long, so he pulled himself up, dragging himself up slowly upstairs. Atleast he could do some form of good tonight by helping. He knocked on the door "Bianca" he muttered with his head against the door. "Bianca" he called again.

Taking in a nervous breath, he put his ear to the door, hearing small cries and whimpers. He

carefully opened the door, then what he saw broke his heart. Bianca was sitting under the shower, drenched to the bone and in shock, shaking as pools of water stained with blood swirling around her. Without hesitation he went straight to the shower and sat down beside her. Bianca started fiddling with her fingers nervously "The blood wont go away" she whispered in a broken voice. "It wont come off...Mitchell it wont come off" she whimpered, breathing becoming short and panicking looking up to Mitchell with her green eyes that would melt anyone's heart.

He stepped in fully clothed, sitting down beside her. "We will make the blood go away sweet heart..."

Mitchell took off his fingerless gloves off and chucked them aside to the corner of the shower. Gently he pulled the clip of the bandage, cautiously unwrapping the bandage. Bianca bit her lip and put her uninjured hand to her face. Her hand was an even darker shade of blue going on to the shade black. "I am so sorry little dove"

She scooted straight into Mitchell's arms with her back to his chest. Mitchell reached up for the flannel, put some soap into it; her favourite vanilla smelling kind and washed away all the blood he could. There was a gentle knock on the door and it came in Annie with warm towels and dry clothes for them both. Mitchell nodded a thank you and Annie mouth "Your welcome".

He lay there in his bed and letting the tears fall down his face. There was a small knock on his bed room door. Bianca, wearing a long grey top, a white cardigan, grey pyjamas bottoms and her hair was in a loose side plait. Mitchell scooted over and Bianca crawled in next to him, facing him. He smoothed down Bianca's hair as her breathing slowed down and the silent tears stopped.

"Caoine brionglóidí,_mo chroí, mo_ chuisle*" he whispered.

He gave her soothing kiss to the top of her head, held her tighter, nestled his head above hers and fell asleep for the night with someone that was simply his best friend. It was heaven for Mitchell to have someone like her as a friend, it was exactly what he needed and it was something he never had before. Bianca has somehow given him a redemptive role and since she had entered his life she has given his something to aim for. She has given him an example of humanity and compassion. Since meeting her, he doesn't want to let her down. He has got to look after her and he doesn't know what to do. And for the first time in a long time not once did the nightmares come during the night to haunt Mitchell... Or Bianca...

("Sweet dreams, my heart, my darling" Gaelic)


End file.
